1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved attache case, especially to an electronic alarm circuit thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional attache cases are usually not equipped with alarm generating means for preventing the same from being stolen.
Recently, there has been developed a kind of attache case which comprises a chain made of metal or leather to link the case with the wrist of the user.
Another kind of conventional attache cases have alarm apparatus for generating sound or smoke signals when the cases are being robbed or stolen. Such kind of cases are always equipped with special keys for resetting the alarm, it is therefore inconvenient for the users to carry the keys with them. Besides, the resetting operation by using keys is complicated.